Dan Bashin
Dan Bashin (馬神 弾) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Dan has red hair and brown eyes. He wears a red, yellow and orange shirt, and green shorts. He has brown fingerless gloves. In Brave, he wears longer green pants, and a colorful jacket over a black and orange shirt. His battle form is golden-yellow, and shaped like a dragon's face. His second battle form is similar, but more red, and has the capability to sprout wings. Personality An easily excitable Battle Spirits fan. Though childish, and sometimes insensitive, he has a strong sense of justice. He grows more serious and dark as the series progresses, and can sometimes come off as scary when in the heat of a serious battle. Biography (Series 1) Dan was a high ranker known as The Clash King in the battle spirits world. Little is known about his background other than that. He has no relatives seen in the anime, but mentions that his mother was a good cook. During a tournament, he could feel a battle between The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm, and The IronKnight Yggdrasill. His opponent, a girl named Kajitsu Momose, transported him to the alternate world of Grand Rolo. When Dan arrived, he found that a village of monkey-like natives were being attacked by soldiers. He battled Kazan, the man in charge, to free the village. Although Dan won, many of the villagers were still taken captive. Zungurii, a child from the village, and a witch called Magisa explained to Dan that he was probably the red soldier, one of the bearers of core's light. While at first, Dan was uninterested in being a hero, he decided to stay in order to rescue Zungurii's family. Dan soon became rivals with the white soldier Yuuki Momose, Kajitsu's older brother, who possessed an Yggdrasill. Although Yuuki tried to sway Dan to his side, Dan refused. As Dan, Zungurii and Magisa travelled to a place called The Horizon Ladder, where Zungurii's family was being held, they encountered some of the other soldiers, including Clackey Rey, Mai Viole, and Hideto Suzuri. Clackey soon became a close friend to Dan, though their personalities clashed in many ways. Dan became determined to fight alongside all the soldiers, including Yuuki and Kajitsu. In the blue land of Grand Rolo, Dan met with Julian, the former red soldier. Julian discouraged him from fighting Otherworld King, thinking that he would only lose. This was because Julian himself faced Otherworld King, and was broken by it. Upon learning that Julian once used a spirit called Meteorwurm, with the same clash effect as Siegwurm, Dan requested to battle him. Though he never got to see Meteorwurm in that battle, Julian gave to card to him. Dan and Clackey later entered the Grand Rolo Championship. There, Dan met Kenzo, the true green soldier. He was able to defeat Kenzo and become the champion, but his wish he received as the winner, for Otherworld King and his followers to leave Grand Rolo, proved impossible. Dan tried to battle for it, but loses, becoming Yuuki's servant. Dan, as Yuuki's servant, travelled with him to meet Otherworld King. On the way, he encountered Pantera, a humanoid robot created by Otherworld King. Dan took a liking to Pantera, believing him to be like a human. Finally, he encountered Otherworld King, and challenged him to a battle. During the match, rather than feeling pain from losing a life, it was able to restore Otherworld King's youth. He won the battle, leaving Dan's core damaged. Although it was able to be repaired with Kajitsu's help, Dan was still left broken by the defeat, without the will to battle. Kenzo was able to restore that will, by battling Leon for Dan. Later, the core soldiers, now unified, attempted to destroy the Grand Cores at each Horizon Ladder. They were deceived when Pantera and the similar dolls turn out to be the true Grand Cores. Dan struggled to get through to Pantera, who was being controlled by Otherworld King. Although he succeeded, Pantera was destroyed, but left Dan with a new X-rare, The SuperNovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova. Otherworld King, who had now moved Otherworld into the real world, remained as the final opponent. He revealed the power of core to humanity, amazing many. This included the president, George Thorman, whom he turned on the core soldiers. Dan was forced to battle him, and his deck full of X-rares, soon after returning to earth. Fortunately, he was able to get through to the president, giving the core soldiers a new and valuable ally. Eventually, Dan and Yuuki went after Otherworld King. Yuuki challenged him first, and was easily defeated. This left his core damaged, as Dan's had been once before. In order to restore it, Dan had to battle Yuuki. He pretended to believe Otherworld King's proposal, that by giving up his own core, he could revive Kajitsu. Wanting Kajitsu to be his own responsibility, Yuuki challenged him. Finally, Dan was able to win against Yuuki, and Yuuki's core was successfully recovered. Dan, using cards lent to him by his allies, finally challenged Otherworld King. He planned to win Mother Core's light, and carry it himself. Thanks to Zungurii's card, he won the match, and Mother Core was his. Unfortunately, it was too strong for his body to take. Magisa instead accepted it, saving his life. Soon after, the worlds separated again, forcing Dan and the other soldier to return and leave behind his friends from Otherworld. As a parting gift, he gave Siegwurm to Zungurii. In the epilogue, Dan attends a reunion of the core soldiers, and challenges Yuuki to a normal battle. (Series 2) While playing Battle Spirits with some children, Dan was informed that someone named "Shinomiya" wanted to meet with him. This turned out to be Mai, who had returned to using her last name. Mai invited Dan into the future where he could battle seriously again. There, Dan constructed a new deck, based upon the 4th type of card, braves. Unlike in the past, he used all colors, though still focussed mainly on red key spirits. Dan battled against Duc, one of the Otherworld mazoku. By winning this match, he not only freed Tokyo for the humans, but caught the interest of another mazoku, Barone, who was impressed to see a human brave user. Barone challenged Dan, and was able to win. However, Dan defeated his key spirit, Strike-Siegwurm. Though Dan hadn't intended to save the world again upon coming from the future, he became the hope of humanity. When he learned of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, the keys to saving humanity from the Earth's reset, he became concerned for the fate of the mazoku as well. He decided to speak with the mazoku queen about the matter, and ask for her help. When Dan finally met with the queen, he was forced to battle Duc again, who was given one of the Zodiac X-rares to use. Only by winning the match would the queen comply to his request. He was successful, but was left feeling guilty, as Duc was punished with imprisonment for his failure. As well, Barone was punished for aiding Dan with the route to reach the mazoku continent. Though Dan and his allies had successfully gained 3 of the 12 X rares, they soon lost them. Duc, who was brainwashed and transformed into a new persona, captured Dan, along with En and Fant. Barone challenged Duc in order to free Dan, but was easily defeated, due to his deck purposely designed against brave users. Concerned for En and Fant over himself, Dan challeged Duc next. He lost as well, and the cards he'd collected were stolen. Rugain saved him, returning Dan and the children to his village. Duc had also injured Dan's arm, leaving him incapable of battling. Fortunately, Suzuri had returned to the future. He was able to help Dan's arm with acupuncture, and had also found one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. He and Dan battle, and he gives the new X-rare to Dan. With the help of Barone, Dan continued to fight against the members of Duc's squad. Each had a brave killer deck, but Dan designed a new deck, which he tested with the help of Youth. Eventually, Dan and the others traveled to the mazoku continent, Oct, again. This time, it was to try and stop a plot by Zazie. However, they arrived too late. It appeared that the queen had been murdered, and Zazie turned all the mazoku against them. While Barone and the others tried to escape, Dan had to face Duc once again. Although Duc revealed yet another of the 12 Zoidac X-rares, this time, Dan defeated him. Duc vanished at the end of the battle. With Oct still left in chaos, Barone planned to return there. He challenged Dan to a battle, stating that they'd part ways if he won. Dan lost the battle, and accepted this fate, but he hadn't planned for Mai to leave with Barone. Still, there was little time for concern, as the Sophia was going off to space. Once in space, Dan and the others awakened a girl named Angers from a cryogenic sleep. She gave him the next of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. However, along with her, a terrorist was awakened, who spread bombs around. Dan had to battle him, the match serving as a time limit while the others searched for the bombs. Eventually, they succeeded in this, as well as their original objective for traveling to space. The crew returned to Earth. After finding the location of Duc, who was trying to obtain another of the 12 Zodiac X-rares, Dan battled him. He defeated Duc, however, Mai appeared and took the X-rares Duc was holding before Dan could. However, Dan still get The ValkyrieVirgoDeity Vielje card after this battle end. When Suzuri found the last of the Zodiac X-rares, The SephirothicSheepDeity Sephiro-Aries, Dan wondered about the card, The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze, which Zazie possessed, and claimed to be one of the 12 Zodiac X-rares. Before going to battle Zazie, Dan first battled Youth. During the battle, Youth used a Brave. Dan encouraged Youth to keep using Braves, a card from his era, and entrusted the future to Youth. He stated that he planned to return to the past once the future was saved. Dan went to Slovakia to battle Zazie, taking along Rugain and Queen Gilfam. Before the battle, Zazie trapped the other two in flames, stating he'd release them if Dan won. During the battle, Dan broke Zazie's mask with the force of his attacks. When he was close to victory, which he accomplished by using a double brave spirit, he told Zazie that his motives were childish, and that they reminded him of Otherworld King. After winning, he invites Zazie to come along to the South Pole with him. After returning to the Sophia, Dan touched a copy of the Otherworld Records, and was sucked inside. There, he met Otherworld King. He admitted that the world Otherworld King left behind was horrible, but it was a place where he could still fight. Otherworld King noticed how much he's changed, and told Dan to use his strength to do something for the world. After returning to the real world, Dan finds that Mai challenged him to a match, and was waiting on the battlefield. When Dan and Mai battled, both were determined to win. Dan wanted to fight to the end as he said he would, and pull the trigger as he promised to Otherworld King. Mai wanted to stop Dan from doing so, concerned for his life. She confessed her love for him before Dan make a last attack. Dan defeated her, and asked her to come back to the Sophia, saying that he needed her. Before going to battle Barone in a final match Dan spoke to Mai again. She told him she would make curry for him when he returned, and the two shared a kiss. Dan on the battle against Barone. However, during the battle, the system was damaged. Dan would be unable to return. When he activated the Zodiac X-rares he realized then that he wouldn't just be pulling a trigger, but becoming it. The world is saved, but his fate is left unknown. Because Mother Core appeared in the sky during this time, it is possible that Magisa saved him. (Manga- Gekiha Dan) He is mostly the same as his anime counterpart, and most events are the same up until his battle with Kajitsu at the red Horizon Ladder. During the match, Julian's Meteorwurm transferred into his deck, and he drew it when playing Extra Draw. Due to Kajitsu's powers, the battlefield collapsed before he could win. Dan saved Kajitsu from falling, but she was unconscious. He wondered if he had to give her CPR, and imagined kissing her. However, Mai stopped him before he could, and Yuuki explained to Dan the truth about Kajitsu's condition. Soon after, Kajitsu was kidnapped by Gaana. Dan challenged him to a battle for her freedom, but she was then taken by Jin. Dan teamed up with Yuuki to stop him. Kajitsu was still in danger from Otherworld King, but Dan and Yuuki soon battled. Dan was able to win this time, and Yuuki agreed to cooperate with him for Kajitsu's sake. Dan next got into a battle with Otherworld King, over Mother Core, which was stolen. Though half of Dan's deck was lost, Yuuki lent Dan his own cards, including Siegwurm-Nova, which Kajitsu left behind. Dan won the battle, and took Mother Core. He decided to use its power to wish Kajitsu back to life. As a cost, he became Otherworld King. Although he had to remain in Otherworld, he returned through a temporary gate and battled Yuuki again. (Manga- Brave) He is mostly the same as his anime counterpart, and most early events are similar. After arriving in Oct, to meet the queen, he battles against Geraid, and won. When he reached Gilfam, he battled her as well, and learned that she had one of the remaining 12-Zodiac X-rares, The ValkyrieVirgoDeity Vielje. Because they were involved in a clash of two Zodiac X-rares, he was able to see inside her mind, and learned that the mazoku wanted to return to Otherworld. After defeating her, he faced Zazie. Although he won, he was unable to reach an understanding with Zazie. Because of the Earth's reset, the ground began to break, and Zazie fell through. After the fighting was over, Dan decided that the 12 Zodiac X-rares could be used to open a gate back to Otherworld, rather than waiting for one to naturally occur. However, three were missing. Dan battled Barone for the remaining ones. He was able to convince Barone that he shouldn't be alone, and that he had Flora who cared about him. The battle was ultimately unresolved, because they generated too much power. Barone accepted it as a loss though, and gave Dan the remaining cards. Before Barone returned to Otherworld and Dan returned to his own time, Dan told Barone they should battle again someday. In Dan's time, he's seen together with Mai, playing Battle Spirits with mazoku children. Deck Dan uses a red deck. In Brave, he decides to combine all colors but still focuses in Red Key-Spirits. His deck has contained at some point, the following. Battle Stats: Trivia *He shares the same last name, and other similarities with Toppa Bashin from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin *The kanji (弾;dan) in his name means bullet, appropriate for his personality. Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X (manga) Battle Spirits: Kiseki no Hasha (PSP) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery bs14.jpg c20090717_bs_02_cs1w1_640x451.jpg c20090717_bs_03_cs1w1_640x451.jpg danart.jpg|Production Art Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters